


Monstrous

by Draycevixen



Series: Comment Ficlets -- The Professionals [17]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstrous

.

“Vampire or werewolf?”

“What are you going on about now?”

“Which one would you be, given the chance, a vampire or a werewolf?”

“Can’t we just watch the film in peace? Mind your bloody elbow!”

“Sorry, restless.”

“You’d be a vampire.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Got the bite marks to prove it.”

“Sorry, I got a bit… enthusiastic, but when you do that thing with your tongue…”

“Lucky I’m known for my polo necks, although my trousers cover most of the—”

“ _You’d_ be a werewolf.”

“Oi! _I’m_ not the one in this partnership who’s covered in fur— Christ Ray! _Elbow!_ Or do you want me singing soprano?”

“Hmm, you’re just jealous of my manly chest.”

“Yep, that must be it, although the Classical ideal is smooth sleek muscles and—

“You’re your own ideal. Still, like James Bond said, “Bird doesn’t nest in bare bush.”

“Lucky you’re not a bird then… though I’ve had no complaints in the past.”

“None now, either.... Yeah, definitely a werewolf. Fierce, loyal, inclined to slobber—”

“Charming. I prefer _salivate_ , for the right... prey.”

“Bodie! Gerroff, I’m trying to watch the film.”

“Right... Move over then.”

“Course I don’t think werewolves pout... you put me more in mind of a Labrador, quite fetching really.”

“I’m nobody’s dog, Ray. Enjoy your film I’ll be—”

“Don’t be a prat. Sit your arse back down, I’ve got plans for you.”

“Plans?”

“Yeah, _I vant to suck your_... cock. C’mere.”

 

.


End file.
